


Unfailing Faith

by Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/pseuds/Mrs_Stiltskin
Summary: Oneshot set immediately after Rumple proposes to Belle in 03x20 'Kansas.'Rumplestiltskin is an emotional wreck after losing Baelfire and escaping the control of Wicked Witch Zelena. He and Belle finally reunite after a year apart and the post-engagement sex is hot and sweet and filled with the angst of his deception. I couldn't help myself.If you like angst and smut, this one's for you... :)I posted this on Tumblr years ago, but for some reason it never made it here...





	Unfailing Faith

_Belle: I knew you'd be back._

_Rumple: Your unfailing faith constantly astounds me. And after everything I did._

_Belle: It wasn’t you. It was… Zelena._

_Rumple: It wasn’t always Zelena._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Rumple: I will never comprehend why you continue to stand by my side._

_Belle: I love you...always have._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Rumple: How did you get that?_

_Belle: Regina gave it to me. To make amends, and also because she knew I wouldn't abuse its power. I want you to have it._

_Rumple: Why?_

_Belle: Because I believe in you....it's yours, you're a free man..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Rumple: Ah Belle, what you're giving me...it's more than I can ever give you. But I will try. This… this is trust. It means you trust me with all your heart._

_Belle: I do._

_Rumple: And I shall trust you with mine. Take it. I am now, and for all the future, yours._

_Belle: Wait. What...what are you saying?_

_Rumple: Will you marry me?_

_Belle: Yes. Yes. Yes._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Belle threw the dagger aside, and Rumplestiltskin clutched her tighter. He didn’t let his fingers leave her waist as she dropped the thing onto the glass display case with alacrity, and threw herself fully into his embrace.

Rumplestiltskin let himself breathe in her kisses. Belle, his lovely Belle, she filled his senses. She was giddy with excitement, bouncing on her toes as she kissed him. She wanted to be his wife, to stand with him, and he still could not believe it. He loved her, with all his heart and soul, he loved her. She was sweet and kind, gentle and forgiving. Smart. Beautiful. How could he not love her? The thing that ruined him, that broke him into little pieces, was wondering how someone like her could love someone like him, full of darkness and secrets and lies.

He knew full well what he was about to do, and hated himself for it. But he had promised Baelfire that the witch would be defeated to make his family safe. His son gave his life so Rumple could do this thing, and as sweet and wonderful as Belle was, she was also naive, and saw the world in a stark contrast of black and white. She didn’t want to understand the world of greys that he had lived in for _lifetimes_. Zelena was never going to change, she had been offered chance after chance and always chose envy and hate over all. She would never be content to live in anyone’s shadow and as long as she was alive, she was dangerous to people he loved. To people Bae loved.

He hugged Belle close, holding on to her like a lifeline as he fell; his True Love, though he deserved nothing of the kind. Belle disengaged, turning to lock the door of the shop, flipping the sign to _Closed_ and he choked down a sob. _Why?_ Why was he such a selfish prick sometimes. He wanted to tell her everything, that he couldn’t exist, he couldn’t live and breathe as long as the woman who killed Bae was still alive. But the words wouldn’t form. His lips did not have the courage to let them go and find her ears.

So instead he stole kisses that he didn’t deserve, and took comfort in arms that could never hold him too tightly. “Belle,” he breathed, and it came out a choked and broken sound.

“Hush,” she crooned into his ear. “I just want this moment forever, Rumple. I thought you were dead, gone beyond my reach forever, and now you’re here and holding me, offering me our future, and I want you so bad it hurts.” She looked into his eyes, the deep blue of hers piercing him to the quick. “It’s been so long,” She tugged him down for another kiss, her fingers tangled in the ends of his hair, her mouth desperate to taste him 

She bit at his lips, her tongue seeking every sensitive place inside his mouth, her hands moving to undo his tie, to push at his jacket. Both fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. He wanted to stop her, but he couldn’t, it wasn’t in him, his cock already hard and straining at the first taste of her sweet mouth. _Coward_ , he spit at himself even as she led him by the hand to the back room of the shop. Sweeping everything on the rough, oak worktable to the floor, he grabbed a blanket and spread it out before lifting her and setting her bottom on the edge of the table. So much suffering, so much pain, so easily calmed by her touch, even if it was only for a few moments.

Belle spread her thighs and pressed her hot, wet center to his front, kicking off her ridiculous shoes and wrapping her glorious legs around his waist. She fumbled at the buttons of his shirt, pressing damp, open-mouthed kisses to every inch of his chest she exposed, “I promised you forever, Rumple, and I’ll promise you again, in front of everyone. Or in front of no one, I don’t even care. As long as you’re mine. I love you so, so much.” She ground herself against him and he began plucking open the buttons of her blouse, mouthing the mounds of her breasts and sucking and biting at her nipples through the sheer lace of her bra, making her gasp and writhe in his arms. His mind was filled with the soft warmth of her and the quiet moans that were falling from her lips at his touch. 

“I love you, Belle,” Rumple whimpered into the space between her breasts. “You’ve given me so much more than I can ever give you. I just want to make you happy. Happy and safe.” Belle’s hands travelled to his waist, making short work of his belt and trousers and she pushed them down over his hips along with his underwear. Letting them fall to the ground, he kicked them aside and slid his hard length against the roughness of her tights, hissing through clenched teeth at the sensation, a drop of clear, slick fluid already leaking from him. He wanted her with every fiber of his miserable being, to push up inside her and lose himself in the hot, wet velvet of her perfect cunt. His heaven. His salvation. His ruin.

“ _You_ make me happy, Rumple. Being by your side, being your partner, your comfort, your strength, makes me happy.” Belle shifted her hips so he could pull her skirt and tights and knickers off all at once, and she shimmied out of her blouse. “Seeing you happy makes me happy, and I truly hope I can give you some measure of happiness in return.” 

With Bae gone forever, Rumple wondered if he could ever experience true happiness again. He slid his cock through her slick folds and thought of how close he might come to it when they were like this; naked and alone and trembling in each other’s arms. He wanted to bare his soul to her as he did his body, but he was so afraid she would run, run from the darkness that seethed inside him. That ate him alive and mocked his pain and the cold realization of his darkest fears. He trembled indeed as he held her, his face buried in her auburn curls, hiding the tears that stung his cheeks.

Belle was the one to line them up, drawing him in to her depths. He left a damp patch in her hair and sucked that delicious place where neck and shoulder meet, making her moan as she opened herself to take his cock. Her cunt almost unbearably tight as it spasmed around him, a year since he’d been inside her. Her breath was shallow and ragged as she adjusted to his girth and length filling her again after so long apart, but she was also wet and ready and that eased the way, and soon she started rocking herself against him. She threw her head back as he began to move inside her, her mouth falling open and her breath hitching in her chest.  His darling Belle was his again for this blissful moment and he could almost believe in what she saw in him as he thrust up into her and she clutched at him, sighing and whispering his name like a prayer. 

He lost himself in the warm, wet haven of Belle’s sweet cunt. She wrapped herself around him, their sweat slicked bodies one, and she was chanting his name with each slap of his balls against her plush little ass, her heels digging into his thighs to urge him faster. Harder. Deeper. She dug her nails into the flesh of his shoulders and his heart sang out at that small hurt. "I'm yours, Belle, now and forever. No matter what. I promise you, I am truly yours."

He had asked for her trust and she had offered it to him. Her trust that he would do what _needed_ to be done. He had to think of it that way. It was the only way he could go on. He asked for her trust and she gave it. Her trust.

 _Trust._

Thrust. 

_Trust._

Thrust.

 _Monster._

He came in a rush, everything in the universe centered on that feeling of pulsing, twisting fire that tightened and spread through his belly, and then shifted just as quickly to the pain that erupted in his chest. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t… But he must...

“Rumple,” Belle was touching his face, smoothing back his sweat-plastered hair, wiping the hot, salty tears from his cheeks, “Rumple, are you ok? What‘s the matter?"

"I love you, that's all," he managed. He shrank out of her and she shivered as he slipped from her warmth. He knew she hadn't come yet and he wanted to give her pleasure, but before he could slide his fingers inside her, she slid from the table and beckoned him to join her on the cot.

"Cuddle with me," Belle snuggled into his chest and he held her, reaching over to pull the blanket over their cooling bodies. "My fiance," she smiled and turned her head to kiss his neck. Soon she was sleeping, and Rumple stole from beneath her, a whisper of magic leaving him dressed and impeccable as always.

He closed his eyes. Yes, no matter what happened in the hours to come, Belle had happily agreed to be his wife. She wanted him. She believed in him. Rumplestiltskin moved silently to retrieve his dagger, leaving a powerless replica in its place. There was one thing for him yet to do and as he willed the purple swirl of magic to take him, he whispered a prayer to whatever gods there were that Belle would find it in her heart forgive his wretched, tainted soul once again. And he hoped fervently, it would be for the last time.


End file.
